


New Beginnings

by iPhone



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, PWP, Romance, Smut, Strap-Ons, honestly this is just a smutty mess, merry christmas tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:09:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPhone/pseuds/iPhone
Summary: Beca and Chloe are married, but their honeymoon is cut short because of demanding schedules. Beca makes sure to pack lightly and efficiently.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I really have no excuse for this. I'm so sorry. Please come yell at me on [Tumblr](http://isthemusictoblame.tumblr.com/).

As beautiful as their wedding had been, Beca has been looking forward to this honeymoon more than she’d care to let on. She hasn’t been back to Seattle in ages and she knows that the trip is long overdue.

In all honesty, the trip itself is heinous. Beca spends most of the time staring out the window just so she can stare at something other than how beautiful Chloe's profile looks with the setting sun shining through the windows.

 

* * *

 

“We should go inside,” Beca murmurs, trying to detach herself from Chloe’s hold. Their bags are forgotten right by the door and around them, the trees rustle, though neither of those facts do anything to dispel their desire for each other. It had built up on the car ride over, reaching a nearly unbearable level and Beca had barely managed to resist asking - no, demanding - that Chloe turn the car into the closest secluded road so she could climb right over the console into Chloe’s lap.

Once they finally got out of the car, all bets were off.

“We should,” Chloe agrees, with a sharp nip to Beca’s lower lip. She smiles at the little yelp Beca makes, finally kissing her softly to alleviate the sting. “I wouldn’t want to consummate our marriage in full view of any passing stranger,” Chloe says, with emphasis on marriage. It does very specific things to Beca’s body - this knowledge and excitement that she gets to call Chloe her wife. “Or animal,” Chloe adds with a playful smile.

Beca shudders at the thought.

It had been the only downside to this getaway - that they would be in such close proximity to wildlife.

Still, they stifle their arousal enough to make their way into the cozy cabin treehouse - one that they had picked specifically for its seclusion and cozy aesthetic. At once, Chloe drops her bag with a thud and spins around, taking in the decor and wood panelling.

Beca drapes her jacket over the back of a cozy-looking armchair and sighs, shaking off the cool air from her body. She misses Seattle from time to time, but she still kind of wishes they had opted for the sweltering heat of Los Angeles for this vacation. She vows to take Chloe somewhere nice and warm and far away as soon as their schedules allow for it, but this will do.

The heat is thankfully on, but Beca wants nothing more than to climb into bed, feeling exhaustion seep into her from the flight and the drive.

“Let’s unpack?” Chloe suggests. She uses her foot to nudge the small cooler bag towards Beca. “Did you want to make tea or something?” She smiles a little at Beca’s expression. “Or we can just get right in bed,” she says lightly. It’s teasing, but she’s about seventy percent serious. Beca tries not to stare at Chloe’s still swollen lips too obviously.

Chloe’s smile shifts into a grin. Beca flushes and busies herself with a water bottle. The landlord was kind enough to provide a kettle and she plugs that in, dumping two bottles of water in.

Chloe unzips Beca’s bag first, intent on getting some comfortable clothes out for herself and Beca. She begins unpacking, putting some clothes in the neat drawers underneath the bed. She stifles a smile at the spectrum of underwear Beca packed for herself, noting (with no small measure of interest) that there are some pieces that are unfamiliar to her.

However, she comes across something that she’s fairly well-acquainted with.

“ _Oh,”_  Chloe drawls out, with interest in her voice upon reaching the bottom of Beca’s bag. “And what’s _this_ , dear wife of mine?” she asks, holding out the neatly folded harness and accompanying toy. It had been hiding underneath a sweater rather innocently.  
  
Beca perks up at the way Chloe addresses her as her “wife” before she turns around and her eyes land immediately on the strap-on in Chloe’s hand. Spluttering, Beca launches forward, somehow still shy even after being intimate with Chloe countless times. She snatches it away, an inexplicable blush rising on her cheeks at the expression on Chloe’s face.  
  
It can only be described as predatory, though somehow Chloe still manages to inject familiar love and passion into that expression.  
  
“I…”

Beca’s not quite sure where the rest of the sentence goes because she’s brought back immediately into the state of mind she had been in when she had packed their strap-on.  
  
Forgetting momentarily about unpacking, Chloe’s smile only grows at Beca’s sudden change in demeanor and she steps forward, into Beca’s space to cup her cheeks and pull her in for a slow, languid kiss. “It’s been a while,” Chloe points out, between the gentle presses of their lips. Beca feels her chest tighten momentarily and sinks into the quiet comfort of Chloe’s arms and her steady, sure kisses.

They’ve only ever used their strap-on a few times and their first time had been quite the experience for them both – there had also been a lengthy discussion until they came to the agreement that they’d try it and decide whether they’d ever want to do that again.  
  
(Beca had thoroughly enjoyed the experience and yes, she wanted to do it again.)  
  
“I want to…” Beca trails off, unsure as Chloe’s lips kiss her jaw. Their half-unpacked luggage remains forgotten by the door. Around them, Beca shivers at the sight of open glass windows, and yet…  
  
“What do you want to do?” Chloe asks, brushing her hand down Beca’s cheek.  
  
Oddly, what Beca feels most keenly is the cool metal of Chloe’s wedding band against her face and it spurs her on: it fills her with the strangest combination of lust, love, and determination.  
  
Beca can feel her body responding to Chloe’s lips and wandering hands. That in itself is nothing new. She will never tire of what it’s like to be on the receiving end of Chloe’s advances and affections, especially as somebody who used to shy away from PDA and the like.

Chloe is slowly unbuttoning her jeans and pushing her back onto the bed. Collapsing, Beca pulls at Chloe’s hips to bring her into her orbit; pulls at the hem of her shirt to begin the process of getting them both naked immediately.

“Tell me,” Chloe murmurs. She sees the flash of desire pass across Beca’s face, evident in the intensity of her gaze and the way she bites her lip.

Beca acknowledges that Chloe encourages this out of Beca - this unabashed desire and boldness in their sex life. Whatever Chloe wants, Beca thinks she’s more than willing to give it to her.

Chloe wants her to _talk_.

“I want to wear it,” Beca mumbles against Chloe’s neck and collarbone. Her lips drag across Chloe’s heated skin, the sensation of which spurs her on. “I want to fuck you.”  
  
Beca’s answer surprises her, amidst other things. Chloe’s hips rock into Beca’s stomach and she whimpers. She can agree to that. _God_ , she can agree to that a thousand times over.  
  
Still, she loves teasing Beca. _Her wife_. She shivers at the thought and the sensation of Beca’s nails scraping up her back. Her hand travels higher up Beca's back as she pushes herself closer. “Tell me,” she demands once more.  
  
Beca unhooks her bra deftly. She then attempts to gather her thoughts when her eyes drift down to Chloe’s exposed chest. Swallowing, Beca leans forward to kiss and lick at the skin just below Chloe’s collarbone. “Like taking you right here, on this bed,” Beca says, pulling inspiration from how good Chloe feels against her at this moment. Her shirt flies off her head as Chloe nods frantically and makes a noise in the affirmative. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” she asks, playing right into Chloe’s hand (and Chloe’s mouth and every part of Chloe, really). Chloe holds her head to her chest, sighing in pleasure when Beca envelops a taut nipple in her mouth, nudging at the stiff peak insistently with her tongue.

Vaguely, Chloe processes Beca’s words, torn between being amazed that Beca manages to rile her up so quickly and being impatient that Beca has yet to divest her of the rest of her clothes. “I’d like that,” she says quickly, responding to Beca’s statement. “Please, Bec, I need you,” she whispers, tucking her arms tighter around Beca’s head and holding her close. A whimper escapes as Beca’s teeth scrape at sensitive flesh and her hands dig into her ass with promise.

“You’d like it if I fucked you right now,” Beca mumbles around Chloe’s flesh. It’s not really a question, but rather, a murmured assurance. She slides a hand beneath the waistband of Chloe’s pants, helping her subtle rocking movements.

“Yes,” Chloe half-moans, half-whimpers. She finally leans back and tilts Beca’s head up so she can kiss her. Her lips feel swollen already and the sensation is even more pleasurable. She could lie in bed and kiss Beca for the rest of the evening, but she has been looking forward to this during the entire trip up to Seattle and she’s already given up on unpacking for this specific purpose. When she pulls back, Beca’s lips pout and her eyes flicker with confusion in such an adorable manner that Chloe smiles and presses one last hasty parting kiss to Beca’s lips before she pushes Beca’s shoulders once more so she’s lying prone on her back.  
  
Recognizing that Chloe is above her, and with sudden agility, Beca flips them over, knocking the strap-on clean off the bed. She doesn’t care about that right now. She just cares about being inside Chloe and wrapped around Chloe in any possible way at the moment. Chloe makes a surprised sound, eyes widening as Beca pulls herself over her body, hands planted firmly on either side of her head.  
  
God, she wants so badly to just fuck Chloe right into the mattress, but that can wait. She can wait a bit before she fulfils the very vivid fantasy that had sprung to life suddenly just a few short weeks ago.  
  
She can wait.  
  
“That’ll come. For now,” Beca says thickly. “I just want to make love to you.”

And just like that, the air shifts between them, still thick with arousal and lust, now heavier with how in love with each other they are in this moment.  
  
Chloe’s eyes squeeze shut and when she opens them, Beca sees only love and desire pouring from them. She trembles at the way Chloe’s hand glides lazily down her chest and into the open waistband of her jeans. She’s embarrassingly wet, but she could care less.

“So make love to me,” Chloe whispers. She doesn’t need to pull Beca down for a kiss because Beca is already meeting her halfway; Beca kisses Chloe with increasing urgency, her hips already rocking insistently against Chloe’s hand between her legs. Chloe intends for the kiss to be quick before she continues to divest Beca of her clothes, but she lingers, like she always does, relishing in the sensation of how soft Beca’s lips are and how gently they move against her.

 

* * *

 

Beca had been nervous the first time she had sex with Chloe, but Chloe had essentially guided her through everything; she let her know what felt nice and she let her know exactly what Beca could do to make it feel good. In the same way that Chloe was diligent about Bellas dance practices, the hours and hours and hours of practice that Chloe encouraged out of Beca only made Beca more eager to learn everything she needed to know about Chloe and Chloe’s body.

All in all, Chloe had been an amazing teacher – not that Beca expected any less.

Perhaps there was a period in Beca’s life where she thought little of sex and enjoyed it to an extent – but the level at which she enjoys it now is incomparable. Ever since being with Chloe that very first time to now, as they settle into the quickest honeymoon known to humankind, Beca thinks she loves it so much that the thoughts that fly through her mind when she’s sitting idly are embarrassing at first, before giving way to slow arousal.

"I'm already close, baby," Chloe chokes out, her soft voice drawing Beca out of her thoughts and ruminations. Beca squeezes Chloe’s hand, both in tenderness and warning as she wraps her lips around Chloe's clit and sucks. It makes Chloe’s entire body buck up and nearly toss Beca right off her, but Beca holds fast, tracing out letters and shapes and all kinds of nonsensical imagery with her tongue. Dropping her jaw, she laps once around Chloe’s entrance, probing as best as she can.

It all builds on the coiling tension already heavy in Chloe’s chest and stomach until it swells to a near unmanageable state. "F-Fuck - oh, _fuck._ ” Beca smiles a little into Chloe’s wet flesh.

She loves making Chloe curse.

“ _Beca,_ ” Chloe chokes out again. One hand flies to Beca’s head, pushing her forcefully and more firmly between her legs. There are moments where Beca fears that Chloe might actually _kill_ her during sex, but the feeling dissipates quickly, giving way to pleasure - pleasure that Beca derives from Chloe’s pleasure and how quickly she loses control of her body.

Chloe props herself up stiffly on her elbow, biting her lip to stifle the scream that threatens to erupt from her throat because she wants to watch Beca’s progress, to see Beca’s eyes gleaming back at her from between her legs. The sight itself of Beca sprawled between her legs, hair messy and unkempt is all Chloe needs to lose herself, and she does, unable to hold back the long moan that leaves her lips.

“You’re so pretty,” Beca murmurs, a little dazed from the hair-pulling. She gently extricates her hair from Chloe’s grip while Chloe lets her body fall back onto the bed dramatically. Chloe is rubbing her hands over her face when Beca crawls back up her body. She smiles at Chloe’s reaction, gently running a hand over Chloe’s thigh. “How was that?”

Chloe peeks&nbspat her from between her fingertips. Lifting a hand, she tugs Beca close by the back of her neck and meets her for a quick, desperate kiss. Exhaling noisily upon pulling away, Chloe traces her lower lip with her tongue before fixing Beca with a heated gaze. “I’ve told you that you’re really good at that, right?”

“Once or twice,” Beca says playfully. “I had a good teacher.” She reaches up to run her fingers through Chloe’s hair. “Thank God I married her.”

"Yeah, you did," Chloe agrees with a lazy smile. She reaches up to tug Beca’s hand from her hair so she can press a kiss to Beca’s knuckles. “Now,” she says adopting a bossy tone. “Get up here.” Her body is still a little numb and her heart is racing, but she attributes that to how beautiful Beca looks.

“Aren’t we going to…” Beca gestures vaguely at the floor where she tossed the strap-on.

Chloe stifles a laugh at Beca’s eagerness, knowing it might embarrass her or fluster her. “Tomorrow,” she says softly, pulling Beca in for a kiss. “I promise, I’ll let you do whatever you want to me.”

Beca’s blush lights up her entire face. Chloe can feel how warm her cheeks are beneath her fingertips.

“Now,” Chloe says, after a few more moments of trading soft, wet kisses. She can feel her body gearing up for more and unconsciously clenches her thighs together. “Get up here,” she repeats. She bunches up her hair, ensuring that Beca’s knees won’t trap her hair uncomfortably.

Beca giggles and Chloe’s heart just about gives out at that. “I love you,” she murmurs while Beca quickly scrambles up her body. She immediately grips Beca’s thighs once her knees settle down around her head.

“I love you too, Chlo,” is Beca’s hoarse reply.

Chloe wastes no time flicking her tongue up and into Beca’s pooling wetness.

 

* * *

 

 

Beca isn’t an impatient person.

It’s just - the nerves are eating at her a little bit.

She stares at her bag the next morning, wondering when she’ll find the courage again and wondering if Chloe would remember her promise.

Chloe’s hand brushes over the back of her neck in a comforting gesture, but it only serves to set Beca aflame once more.

“Bec, come on!”

Chloe is eagerly pointing ahead to the trail. Hiking had been Beca’s idea because she thought Chloe would enjoy it and it would be a fun little excursion.

She had only been right about Chloe enjoying it.

“Can we take a break?”

Chloe’s expression softens and she walks back to Beca. “Do you need some water?”

Beca nods, smiling gratefully as Chloe rummages through her bag. The sun casts the most peculiar of glows as it shutters through the trees. Chloe looks especially radiant. She’s not sure how she got this lucky. “I just...wanted to say that I know this isn’t the honeymoon you envisioned, but I promise we’ll have all the time in the world once press is over and you’re done with school.”

Chloe looks up at that, eyes glistening suspiciously. “Bec, I don’t need anything fancy. You know that. I just need you.”

Beca swallows at the intensity in Chloe’s eyes. “Come here,” she murmurs, voice sticking in her throat. She pulls Chloe in for a kiss, ignoring the people walking past them. She’s only slightly surprised when Chloe gently pries her mouth open with some tongue.

When she pulls away, she tastes Chloe’s lip gloss. Chloe smiles happily at her and pushes her water bottle into her hands. “Now drink up. Can’t have you dying on me when we have plans tonight.”

This is news to Beca. “We do?” Chloe winks in response and Beca feels immediate heat in her body. Her throat feels dry suddenly. “ _Oh_. We _do_.” She quickly takes a sip of water ignoring Chloe’s heated gaze.

She suddenly can’t wait to get back to their room.

(Though it’s not really a sudden sensation. It built and built inside Beca’s chest the moment she thought about how she wanted to make love to Chloe for the first time with their strap-on. It quickly devolved from there and that had been months ago.)

 

* * *

 

Beca inhales deeply, standing in front of Chloe. Chloe’s eyes are locked onto the new appendage between her legs. It feels awkward, though not entirely uncomfortable. She uses her hand to tug at it and the action pulls at her in a pleasurable way. Chloe’s eyes are transfixed on Beca’s motion and she darts her tongue out to lick at her lips quickly.

Then, she’s walking slowly towards Beca. Beca’s eyes rake up and down Chloe’s body quickly, admiring the black lingerie set Chloe has chosen. It’s one of her favourites on Chloe.

“What do you want?” Chloe asks. “What do you need from me?” She’s standing as close as she can to Beca, letting a hand gently stroke up and down the strap-on between them. The tugs are gentle and rhythmic, slowly stoking the fire that threatens to blaze a trail through Beca’s body.

 _So many things_ , Beca thinks. She pulls Chloe in for a kiss, holding the back of her head securely. When Chloe’s hands come up to her shoulders and she steps even closer, Beca moans softly into the kiss at the feeling of Chloe’s skin against hers. “On your knees,” she mumbles before she can stop herself; before she can think of something else to say or do.

Chloe nips at her lower lip either in acquiescence or surprise, but she draws back regardless to look Beca in the eyes. It makes Beca’s chest hurt, how trusting Chloe looks in that moment - the same trust that Beca knows she reflected back at Chloe all those months ago.

Chloe falls gracefully to her knees, eyelids fluttering in a manner entirely too innocent, considering the sureness of her hand as it wraps around lovely purple silicone jutting out from between Beca’s thighs.

Beca thinks she gasps, or maybe she groans. Either way, it doesn’t matter because the moment Chloe’s lips close around the tip of the toy, Beca feels that damn tug in her lower stomach. She curses herself for being so on edge; for being so _ready._

And yet, she can’t wait to hit that very specific high, just so she can recover and make good on her promise to Chloe. She’s willing to give up any semblance of control for this moment - just to watch Chloe’s lips and tongue and teeth all over that damn toy. It makes Beca’s throat dry; makes a very cracked whine escape her.

Chloe moans quietly around the silicone, a hand coming up to cup Beca’s outer thigh, before scraping down with her nails. She grips tight at Beca’s calf, shifting on her knees, almost uncomfortably.

“Touch yourself,” Beca rasps, recognizing the need in Chloe’s eyes.

Chloe’s eyes flash with desire and gratefulness - both expressions and emotions which make Beca’s hips stutter forward ever so slightly. She’s careful not to be too rough or abrupt in her motions, but she can’t help the twist in her stomach that makes her grab at the back of Chloe’s head.

Chloe whimpers at the motion, but makes no motion to stop. Beca can see her hand disappearing between her legs and the gentle movements of her arm, indicating that Chloe is doing exactly as she asked. Whether she slipped her hand beneath the waistline of her underwear or whether she’s rubbing herself through lace, Beca can’t quite tell, but Chloe’s moan quietly echoes up to Beca’s ears and effectively cuts off unnecessary thoughts.

When Chloe gives up control like this, Beca cherishes it, recognizing how much Chloe loves and trusts her, enough to give her the reigns from time to time.

Beca moans quietly, jolted out of her thoughts as a particularly forceful tug on the strap-on causes the insert to pull at her in a very specific way. She squeezes her eyes shut briefly as her abdomen tenses and coils. Gasping for breath, somehow not realizing that she had stopped breathing momentarily, she opens her eyes again to see Chloe kissing her way down the silicone, lips swollen and hair mussed from Beca’s hands. She releases her hand, letting the strands fall from around her fingers. Instead, she whimpers at the sight - at the sight of Chloe’s swollen and red lips; at the sight of Chloe’s eyes blown wide with desire; at the feeling of Chloe’s breath across her inner thighs.

“Fuck,” Beca whispers, hips shifting restlessly. “Chlo, I need-“

She doesn’t get to finish that sentence or thought because Chloe brings up a hand into the mix. Belatedly, Beca catches the glistening on Chloe’s fingers as they wrap around the equally slick purple.

“ _Fuck_ ,” she repeats, eyes wide.

“Is that not what we’re doing?” Chloe asks. She smiles, a smile that is devoid of any innocence, considering she presses the smile against the skin of Beca’s inner thigh. “Well. Trying to, at least.”

Beca kind of wants to tell Chloe to shut up, or at least, tell her to keep going, but she only manages a dry cough, resulting in a choked sound that escapes her throat.

“Chlo,” she whimpers, finally. Chloe’s hand tugs at the strap, sending a ripple of white-hot pleasure through Beca’s body.

“It’s so hot,” Chloe whispers, as if she’s telling Beca a secret. “Seeing you like this. Knowing that you’re going to fuck me. I think about it all the time.” She licks a stripe up the underside of the toy, eyes locked onto Beca’s as if daring her to look away.

Beca wouldn’t look away - not for anything in the world.

“I feel like you could come from this,” Chloe observes, as calmly as one would observe the weather. She gives the toy a solid tug, then another. “It’s nice, isn’t it, baby?” she coos, offering Beca both a smile and an upwards stroke.

The entire room feels too hot - too constrained. Beca heaves a breath, feeling another telling ripple rush through her, this time travelling up her spine. She feels, somehow, like she has lost the ability to speak, losing any confidence or bravado she had when she first told Chloe to get on her knees.

“Chlo,” she manages to finally choke out, though it ends on a moan.

“Does that feel good?” Chloe asks.

Beca nods quickly in affirmative. She finds her throat stuck, unable to form the words she wants to say. Like how good it feels because it’s _Chloe_ doing this to her; like how much she adores Chloe like this, so beautiful and so thoroughly debauched.

“You’re so pretty like this, Bec,” Chloe murmurs. Beca weaves her hand back into Chloe’s hair, throat tightening as Chloe’s hand increases its pace. “So ready to come. You look so good.”

Chloe nips at her inner thigh, sharp enough to cause Beca’s hips to jolt forward and a soft cry to leave her throat. That, paired with the sensation of one final, hard tug to the strap on is enough to send Beca over the edge. She gasps, nearly falling flat on her back, save for the quick way Chloe clambers up her body and presses their lips together quickly in a heart melting kiss.

Chloe’s lips are gentle and pliant, smooth against Beca’s as their bodies move languidly.

“You’re okay,” Chloe whispers against her mouth, over Beca’s whimper. Beca’s hands grip at Chloe’s hips, helping her move and shift against the toy trapped between them. “You’re so beautiful, baby.”

Beca runs her hands up Chloe’s back, brow furrowing when she comes across the clasp of Chloe’s bra. She quickly fumbles with it, pushing the bra off Chloe’s shoulders. Chloe helps the process by proceeding to shed her underwear and tossing it to the side immediately. She quickly re-straddles Beca’s thighs and bites her lip at the sight of the toy jutting out between them.

Beca can’t bear to look the sheer desire in Chloe’s eyes. “ _Chlo_ ,” she says quickly and desperately.

Chloe groans and leans back down to kiss her, pushing swollen lips back together. Beca flicks her tongue into Chloe’s mouth, enjoying the helpless whine that erupts from Chloe’s throat just before Chloe’s own tongue is aggressively pushing back.

Beca rocks her hips slowly, grinding into Chloe as best as she can. Chloe exhales noisily, tilting her head to the side as Beca’s lips trail down to her neck. Beca lingers for a moment, enjoying the feeling of Chloe’s skin beneath her lips. She flicks her tongue out to taste Chloe’s neck before she begins leaving open-mouthed kisses.

“Please,” Chloe whispers, tightening her fingers into Beca’s hair. “Please, baby.”

“Okay,” Beca murmurs, gently pulling her head away. She gently pushes at Chloe’s shoulders to move her back and off her momentarily. Chloe raises an eyebrow.

“How do you want me?” Chloe asks, not realizing that Beca had something in mind at all. The thought that Beca _wanted_ this as much as she did to think up scenarios and positions and how she wanted to fuck Chloe sends a new rush of heat between her legs.

The possibilities themselves flash through Beca’s mind, almost entirely too quickly for her to process. Then-

“On your knees,” Beca murmurs.

“Again?” Chloe asks, a damnable eyebrow raised.

Beca wants to kiss that smirk away, but she resists.

“ _Chlo_ ,” she whines instead.

Chloe’s eyes soften, as she does whenever Beca smiles in her direction, and she nods in acquiescence, but not before she makes the decision for Beca and reaches up to pull her down for a heart-stopping kiss. She nips at Beca’s lower lip before she pulls back. She settles forward, on her elbows, tilting her head so she can see Beca’s progress behind her.

She trusts Beca implicitly and she’s not going to lie - it’s still incredible how much Beca _wants_ her.

Curving her hands up Chloe’s thighs and sides, Beca shuffles forward, whimpering as the insert rubs her perfectly at the motion. That, paired with Chloe’s sudden quiet obedience makes Beca’s entire body light aflame with new desire.

Gently nudging Chloe’s knees apart, Beca exhales noisily, eyes greedily taking in the expanse of Chloe’s skin, the gentle waves of her hair, and how Chloe bites her lip in anticipation.

Beca inhales once more, guiding herself forward. Her eyes nearly cross as she watches the smooth silicone slide into Chloe easily; tries not to think about how wet Chloe must be - how desperately she must need this right now.

It is likely reflective of how much Beca wants Chloe at any given point, but especially now, with Chloe wet and spread open for her - so willingly and lustfully.

Simultaneously, Beca can’t help it: she marvels at how beautiful Chloe is. Though the natural light is dim and fading - Beca briefly wonders if they should have turned on the cabin’s light - the sound of Chloe’s breathless pants and the way Chloe’s fingers grapple and pull at the sheets stand out in stark contrast to the otherwise dulled roaring rushing through Beca’s ears.

Chloe is so wet and willing that she glides in easily.

Experimentally, she forces her hips forward, flush against Chloe, perhaps a bit harder than she intends.

Chloe nearly chokes at the force, hand darting out to grab at the closest pillow, though her fingers lose strength quickly when Beca’s hips stutter into a quick, staccato rhythm.

Beca’s eyes nearly cross at the pull she feels from Chloe - how tightly Chloe must be gripping the toy.

“I’m close,” Chloe whimpers. Beca tries not to be too smug about it.

Ultimately, she gives up on that - the time to be smug will come later. It is fairly difficult to be smug, when she’s trying to make good on her promise to fuck her wife within an inch of her life.

“You’re fucking me so well, baby,” Chloe whimpers, rocking her hips back into Beca’s body.

“Chlo,” Beca whispers, holding tight to Chloe’s hips. The insert is rubbing her clit perfectly. “Chlo, y-you - I’m gonna come-“

“ _Same_. God, yes, Beca, right there-“

Her rhythm starts back up effortlessly. She rolls her hips back and forth, in and out, and Chloe writhes beneath her. The insert presses against her, infuriatingly present. It burns through her and only makes her desire skyrocket. Pressing herself closely against Chloe’s back, she can pant slowly against Chloe’s neck while also hearing Chloe’s answering breaths. Her right hand gropes along the head of the bed to grip the mattress, meeting Chloe’s. It somehow adds to the experience, seeing the glint of their matching wedding bands from the corner of her eye.

She groans then, right into Chloe’s ear. Chloe shivers and trembles all at once, tilting her head to allow Beca better access to her neck. Beca kisses the skin, leaving nips along the way, but she can’t feel much except the steady motion of her hips working against Chloe’s.

She lifts off of Chloe a little, scraping her nails down Chloe’s back, knowing exactly how much her girlfriend – her _wife_ – enjoys that particular action. She is rewarded by a louder moan, Chloe’s restraint clearly failing. It only makes Beca redouble her efforts, gripping Chloe’s hips.

Even not being able to see her, Chloe can sense the shift in Beca’s demeanor – the quiet confidence coming out in full force. She can practically see Beca’s smirk; feels it in the kisses Beca peppers along her neck and shoulders. Chloe trembles as Beca hovers over her, confident and probably cocky, exactly like she had been when Chloe first remembers meeting her at Barden.

A particularly hard thrust sends her reeling and she gasps, eyes closing. Another hard swing of her hips and Beca gasps sharply behind Chloe as well as her hips still.

Chloe cries out, a cross between a helpless whine and an unabashed moan. She watches with admiration as Chloe’s back muscles seem to ripple and tremble as her orgasm rushes through her.

A brief, extremely dirty visual enters Beca’s mind and she imagines what it would be like to fully get Chloe pregnant - if they could have children of their own. It makes her chest tighten at the thought. It fuels the fantasy a bit more, especially since it is something that Beca has let herself think about from time to time. Now that they’re honest-to-God _married_ \- well, Beca will blame the force of her orgasm for what comes out of her mouth next.

“If I could get you pregnant, I would,” Beca whispers. She’s not sure where it comes from, but it makes her hips stutter a new rhythm against Chloe and she feels so, so turned on again. “I love you, Chlo,” Beca whimpers out, trying to maintain some semblance of control.

Chloe whimpers loudly at that and her hips rock back. She thinks, vaguely, that those are probably the two hottest things Beca has ever said to her and she lets the heat envelop her as she tries to keep herself propped up. She tilts her head as best as she can as Beca drapes herself over Chloe’s back, letting their skin rub together smoothly. “Baby,” she chokes out. “Baby, more-“

Whether she’s asking for more words or more of _Beca_ , she’s not too sure. Chloe’s entirely sure that her brain stopped working somewhere along the time Beca’s hands dug into the back of head and helped her move her mouth along the length of the strap-on.

“Yeah,” Beca rasps before she swallows thickly. “Yeah, how’d you like that? If I could fuck you so hard that you got pregnant.”

Chloe nearly keels forward completely, but Beca’s arm around her waist keeps her steady while the other hand glides up back to help her ease forward slowly. Chloe gasps out against the pillow, her upper body finally giving way to the mix of exhaustion and overstimulation.

“Fuck, you feel so good, Chloe,” Beca murmurs reverently, moving her hand from Chloe’s back to circle around to gently rub her aching clit. It turns out that's an immediate trigger for Chloe because she tenses and coils at Beca's touch.

Chloe then all but screams into the pillow, hips rocking back immediately. “ _Fuck!_ Yes - God, yes Bec -”

Ultimately, Chloe’s pretty sure she blacks out after her second orgasm in a short period of time, but when she regains her senses, Beca is coaxing her onto her back and tucking her into her body. Chloe notes that the strap-on is no longer attached to Beca's body and sighs in pleasure at the sensation of warm skin against her own.

“Where did that come from?” Chloe asks tiredly, wondering if they need to have a serious conversation sooner rather than later. She’s willing to do so - it had just been so overtly sexual and stimulating that she’s still trying to process it. Whether she’s asking about Beca’s out-of-the-blue sexual prowess or their future plans for a family, she’s not sure. Maybe both.

Chloe can practically _feel_ Beca’s blush blossom from her chest to her face. It makes her smile a little and press a kiss into Beca’s neck in affection and gentle reassurance.

Beca’s leg finds its way between Chloe’s and the gentle movement reminds Chloe of how tender and swollen she still is, causing her to whimper unconsciously against Beca’s skin.

“Are you okay?” Beca asks immediately, forgetting her previous shyness.

“Yeah,” Chloe rasps. “Just a little sore,” she admits, though she teasingly runs a hand up to Beca’s chest to gently cup a breast.

Shuddering, Beca closes her eyes, feeling warmth from Chloe’s hand spread quickly. “I…I don’t really know,” Beca stammers in response to Chloe’s previous question, losing bravado and confidence all at once. She feels shy suddenly, now that they’ve divested themselves of the lust-filled haze. Now, she just feels pleasantly tired, heady with both love and gentle desire for Chloe - which is more manageable in every aspect.

Chloe shakes her head, pressing her face further into Beca’s neck. “I love you, Bec,” she murmurs.

“I love you, too,” Beca whispers.

 

* * *

 

When Beca wakes up in the morning, the bed is empty. She pouts, eyes opening to search for Chloe. She doesn’t have to look far because Chloe is directly in her line of sight, sitting in the cozy chair by the window, watching the rain. She’s wrapped up in a blanket, one bare leg sticking out.

Beca sighs, stretching a bit before climbing out of bed and moving over to sit with her wife. She feels momentarily bashful about her state of undress, but it’s still a little dark outside, the cabin is warm, and she all but dashes over to Chloe anyway.

Chloe smiles up at her and lets Beca get comfy on the chair with her as best as she can. It mostly involves Beca straddling her thighs. “Hi,” Chloe says quietly, smiling up at Beca tiredly. She opens the blanket to welcome Beca into a warm embrace.

Beca blinks owlishly when she realizes Chloe isn’t wearing anything at all under the blanket, when she removes it to cuddle closer to Chloe.

“Well,” she drawls. Chloe flushes, but she leans in for a good morning kiss. Beca moans softly, sliding a hand up Chloe’s thigh immediately. She straddles Chloe, sighing a little as the brush of their skin makes her body tremble.

“Good morning,” Chloe mumbles, kissing down to nip at Beca’s collarbone. “We should probably get dressed.” She makes no move to displace Beca and continues mouthing leisurely at her skin. Beca feels a flush rise up her neck and cheeks, moaning softly when Chloe’s lips close around her nipple.

She feels more awake _now_.

Chloe’s lips are persistent, yet gentle in their ministrations against Beca’s chest. She sighs quietly against Beca’s sleep-warmed skin, both of them sinking into the easy comfort and familiarity that they have grown accustomed to over their time together, first as friends, then that brief period of not being sure where they stood, and now, finally, as wives.

The thought still makes Beca’s head spin, so she tilts Chloe’s head up, sighing when her lips find Chloe’s easily; sighing when Chloe’s tongue brushes against the seam of her lips.

Beca was never one for morning sex, valuing her sleep over waking up early. But there’s something about this state of in-between. She can feel her own hair sticking up unevenly. As she rakes her hands through Chloe’s hair, she combs through knots along the way, smiling against Chloe’s mouth at the sheer sensation of just being with her in the gentle morning air.

“I love you,” Chloe mumbles, between increasingly heated kisses.

Outside, there’s a gentle patter of rain against the glass and the room, but it only fuels Beca’s desire for Chloe more, in this treehouse in the middle of Seattle, amidst the gloom and the rain. She can’t imagine spending their unofficial/official honeymoon any other way.

Chloe’s hand comes up to cup Beca’s neck briefly before she brushes Beca’s hair aside so that it sweeps over one shoulder.

“You’re so beautiful,” Chloe whispers, so reverently and lustfully that it makes heat shoot straight to Beca, landing right at her core. She presses tighter to Chloe’s body, the blanket falling somewhere behind them, forgotten. “I want you all the time,” Chloe continues, eyes shining.

Beca squirms, her hand finding its way between Chloe’s legs.

“Baby,” Chloe whimpers when Beca’s fingers glide inside her. She kisses the side of Beca’s breast gently. “Slowly, babe. I’m still sensitive from last night.” Her breathing hitches when Beca nods, pressing a delicate a kiss against her neck, gently moving her fingers into Chloe as best as she can.

“How’s that?” Beca asks, feeling her own clit throb in response when Chloe clenches around her fingers. Chloe is wet and a little swollen. Beca imagines how good she must look.

“So good, baby.”

Beca moves her fingers slowly, in and out, eyes flicking over the expressions that pass over Chloe’s face. She groans when Chloe’s lips part to expel a breath and quiet grunt, finding herself unable to resist from kissing her thoroughly.

Slowly, but surely, Chloe’s orgasm erupts in her and she shudders, letting her body sag into both the chair and Beca’s embrace.

“You’re so beautiful, Chlo,” Beca mumbles against her mouth. “I’m so lucky to call you my wife.”

Chloe agrees with the sentiment wholeheartedly. As short as their mini honeymoon - ‘minimoon’ - had been, she is so grateful to have spent it with Beca at all.

Her second wind comes quickly enough after sharing soft, tender kisses with Beca as Beca coos into her mouth and glides wet fingers up her thigh.

Smiling wickedly up at Beca who is gazing at her heavily, she quickly wraps her arms around Beca and stands, giggling at Beca’s yelp. They tumble onto the bed in a mess of limbs and playful kisses, ready to start the rest of their lives together.


End file.
